Imperon
Imperon is the capital planet of the Proditor Alliance. It is also the birthplace of xenophobic Premier Natus Exignis. Collectively, the planets of the Proditor Sector are known as the "Seventeen Brothers." As the largest and most politically influential, Imperon is often called the "Eldest Brother" or the "Eldest." Geographic features Imperon's surface is extremely temperate, dominated by rolling hills, thick forests, lush farmland, golden beaches, and large seas. Snow-covered mountains dominate part of the landscape. With most of its famed manufacturing centers lifted into orbit, the planet remains largely rural and undeveloped, with small villages and farming communities comprising the bulk of urban development. The largest cities are Primorus, the planetary capital, and the double-city Secundum. Immigrant Pak-Pak from the neighboring planet of Doruush have constructed an elaborate network of tunnels beneath the planet's surface. These Pak-Pak Tunnels are used by people of all races as a kind of subterranean metropolis, though the deepest levels are traveled exclusively by Pak-Pak. Space above Imperon is dominated by massive shipyards. Culture Imperos are often considered intrepid and maverick by other Centrality peoples, spawning expressions warning against telling a Impero the odds for success; for a Impero, beating the odds is always a reward in itself. This sense of immortality is visible in the common Impero tradition of cremating the dead and compressing their ash into synthetic diamonds with artificial gravity generators. Imperos also deal justice to those that commit the most heinous acts with a death penalty. Imperos are sentimental folk, and when separated from their homeworld become sentimental at the sight of Impero treats like the sweet ryshcate pastry or a bottle of the woody, potable Whyren's Reserve. There is a Impero sect known as the Ensterites, who forbid marriage with anyone from outside the Impero system. Marrying someone from outside the Impero system results in being shunned by one's fellow Ensterites. It is a Impero custom for husbands-to-be to have large bachelor parties with their friends. Family is held in high esteem on Impero. It is considered most dishonorable to involve innocent family members in a quarrel held with one family member. Conversely, great courage is seen as highly honorable. The color green also seems to hold special meaning, as it is considered the traditional coloration for wedding gowns. Impero was originally a monarchy, but was ruled by a democratic government after Havasch Eversivam established constitutional rule nearly 250 years ago. Military The Imperos are known for their prowess with starships. From building ships to flying them, Imperos are well known for their skills. Because piracy and smuggling are well-known occupations of a strong number of Imperos, the local navy has been specializing in techniques designed to combat economic loss due to their activities. Because of this need, the navy is well-developed and modernized. The Impero Cruiser and the Vitality-class UCIS Destroyer are two examples of superb Impero engineering, as well as the powerful Impero Dreadnaught. These Dreadnaughts are usually painted a dark blue color. They are designed mainly for close combat with other capital ships. The Dreadnaughts are constructed in the Kiris shipyards, located in an asteroid field at the edge of the system. Of interest is the fact that Impero's navy remains autonomous from the Proditor Sector Navy, maintaining its own independence and individual naval traditions. However, Impero lackes any autonomous military forces, relying solely on the sector army provided by the Proditor Alliance. Category:M-11 Category:Planets Category:Centrality Region Planets Category:Proditor Sector Planets Category:Proditor Alliance Planets